Long Journey
by Misha
Summary: It’s been a long journey, but you’ve finally fulfilled your destiny.


Long Journey  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own "Gilmore Girls" or anything associated it. T I wish I did, but I don't, they belong to people with way more money than me. I'm not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue me. Thanks!

Author's Notes- This is a short, one-shot fanfic. It's told in second person, present tense, because that's my new obsession. This is set after the sixth season finale and there are a few spoilers, though sort of slipped in there. This is a Christopher/Lorelai story, because I do love them and there are so few C/L fics. Also, because the inspiration hit me. Well, that's all, enjoy!

Pairing- Christopher/Lorelai, little bit of Luke/Lorelai.

Summery- It's been a long journey, but you've finally fulfilled your destiny.

Spoilers- The whole sixth season.

Rating- PG

* * *

You're getting married today. 

Sometimes you never thought you'd make it here. There have been a lot of pitfalls along the way.

Moments when you thought you had it all together, but didn't. Times when you thought you'd met 'the one', but hadn't. Turns out 'the one' was there all along, you just had to take a long journey to get there.

Your daughter helps you get ready and you can see how excited she is. She supported you when your road let elsewhere, but deep down this was what she always wanted.

You want to tell her that she's going to have a baby brother or sister, another one, in eight months, but you figure you should tell your fiancé first. You just found out a couple of days ago and you've been cherishing your secret, waiting for the perfect moment to share it with the man you love.

This is so different than the last time you were pregnant, not that you regret a single moment of Rory's life, but now you're older, you're more mature and you're ready.

You're not a scared, unmarried sixteen year old girl. You're thirty-eight, in a few minutes you'll be married, and you're in that place. You're all grown up.

You've come full circle, you realize that.

Your mother comes to see you and it's awkward, it always is, but she wishes you the best. "All I wanted was for you to be happy," she tells you and you believe her. The funny thing is, she knew what was right for you long before you did. Though, you're not about to tell her that.

Before walking down the aisle, you take a few minutes to ponder the past. You think about the road you took to get to this day. You think of mistakes made and choices.

You think of past lovers, the ones you thought might have been 'the one'. Your eyes, so beautifully blue, crowd briefly as you remember the one who'd been your best friend. You'd thought he was it, but he wasn't.

You think you knew that long before you'd admit it. If he'd been 'the one', all the obstacles in the world wouldn't have stopped the two of you from getting married, yet you never did. You got engaged, but not married.

You remember that teary ultimatum gave him, the one that lead you to where you are now. That night, with your heartbroken, you followed your instincts and went to a man who'd let you down many times before, but who you knew would hold you through the night.

You woke up in his arms and realized that you hadn't made a mistake at all, you'd just come home after nearly making one. He wasn't perfect, neither were you, but he loved you and in that instant, you knew you'd always loved him and never stopped.

You did love Luke, but he wasn't 'the one'. Maybe you'd known that all along. You wanted to believe he was, because he'd never let you down, he'd always been there for you. But that wasn't enough.

"Mom, it's time." Your daughter tells you.

You push thoughts of Luke and of other failed loves out of your mind and you walk down the aisle on your father's arm.

The man you love, have loved since you were fourteen, is waiting for you and in his eyes, you see the culmination of a dream. This journey started when you were six years old and now here you are.

There were times when you never would have believed this day would have ever come. For a while, you didn't even think you wanted it, but deep down you never quite let go of the idea and neither did he.

Your daughter, the one you made together all those years ago, is your Maid of Honor. She walks ahead of you, all grown up now. Her wedding will be next, in only a few months, to a man who reminds you so much of her father.

Your soon-to-be stepdaughter skips ahead of you, your flower girl. She calls you "mommy" now, because you're the only one she's got. She represents the worst moment of your life, but that's all behind you now and you think of her as yours. She should have been, after all, and it's not like she has any other mother. Only you.

You think of the child growing inside of you. Another sister, perhaps, or a brother for your two girls. Part of you wants to give the man you love a son, but a stronger part hopes it's a girl.

After all, your girls are such a huge part of your story.

The beginning, your beautiful eldest daughter, conceived by two spoiled, irresponsible teenagers. She is still the best thing you've ever done.

The middle, your younger daughter, the one who came at the worst time, yet whom you could never regret. Besides, the years that followed were learning experiences and they brought you to where you are today.

So, you'd like a third daughter, to be your ending. A youngest child, a symbol of finding each other again after so many years apart, of your happy ending.

Your father places your hand in the hand of the man you love. This is it. You face the minister, wondering if this is all a dream and you're going to wake up.

The words the minister speaks all blend together under the weight of your joy. Then he looks at you, as he asks you the most important question: "Do you, Lorelai, take this man, Christopher, to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

In that instant, it all rushes through your brain. The love, the pain, the joy and the heartbreak. The whole long journey flashes before your eyes. It all served it's purpose, it brought you here.

Your eyes are shining as you answer his question and fulfill your own long journey, "I do."

The End


End file.
